


mailed my heart to me

by eliottsevak



Series: Buddie-Verse [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: Twist on the Eddie and Shannon meetup scene.





	mailed my heart to me

Eddie sighed and leaned back into the couch, his hands fondling the phone in his grasp, reading over the message.

I'll be there in 5, 9804 right?

Shannon was coming, she would be here in mere minutes and Eddie wasn't ready to face her, even with Buck in the next room, taking care of their girl- almost 8-month-old Emma.

"Eddie? Do you want to cancel it?" Buck asked, Eddie, turned to look at his boyfriend, feeling instantly better as he stared, Buck was holding their baby in his arms, rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"No. She's come so far- plus I want Christopher to be able to get into this school. And for the divorce papers to finally be signed." Buck nodded and sat down next to Eddie, their arms and thighs pressed together.

Buck was a warm anchor next to him, keeping him grounded and calm as he waited for the cause of all his worries to come back into their lives. Eddie looked at his beautiful daughter, light brown skin and sucking on a binky.

Her tiny little fist was tightened around Buck's t-shirt and her eyes were shut, chest rising and falling slowly. Eddie smiled.

"Can you lay her down baby?" Eddie asked, Buck, nods and pecks his boyfriend's cheek. He gets up and leaves, glancing at Eddie one more time before finally leaving.

Can you text me when you're outside the door instead of knocking?

Uh, sure Eddie.

Eddie sighs and waits, Buck is standing on the hallway, leaning against it and waiting for Eddie to need him. Eddie could face Shannon alone, he didn't need Buck to do it, but it's nice to know you have someone on your side.

I'm outside.

Eddie rubs his sweaty palms on his jeans, heart racing. He doesn't know why he's so nervous, he used to love this woman, they used to be able to talk to each other about things that wouldn't matter and about their personal lives.

Now Eddie didn't even know what to say. He opens the door in a moment, he doesn't know what he was expecting, maybe a shorter hair cut, or glasses, some drastic change but she looks the same as she did four years ago when she said she was going to her mom's.

Shannon still had her bangs, the makeup and a stupid half smile that used to make Eddie weak in the knees. Now it just reminded him of the man in the hallway with the troublemaker smirk and the dorky grin.

"Shannon," he says simply. "Hey Eddie" she goes in to give him a hug but he moves out of the way. "Come in" he ushers her in. The place is practically spotless, they had Chris clean up his toys, they vacuumed and even cleaned the couch.

"So I was thinking-who are they?" Shannon asked, pointing to the photo on the end table. It was from a few months back, of the firehouse family and their kids, Athena, Bobby, Michael and Glenn behind May and Harry, Maddie with a hand on her baby bump, arms around Chim's neck to fit in the photo. Buck and Eddie in the middle, Chris on their lap holding Emma. Hen and Karen were squeezed in with Denny and Paisley on the side. The family.

"Uh my fire station, we all went out to the park" Eddie scratched his neck, glancing to the hallway, Buck was gone. "You work at a fire station" Shannon huffed like she was annoyed at him.

"I Don't know what I expected. Who's baby is that?" Is she really asking that, does she not have common sense. The baby is another photo with Chris right next to it.

"Emma. My baby girl" Eddie answered. "You had another kid, with who?" Shannon asked, looking at him incredulously now. "No with a girl, I adopted her with my boyfriend," Eddie said, feigning confidence, this was not how this conversation was supposed to be going, they were gonna talk about Christopher and then she was gonna leave.

"You-you have a boyfriend?" She stutters out. "Yep. Almost 2 and half years now Shannon, can we talk about Christopher now?" Normally Eddie loves talking about Buck, about how sweet funny and charming and caring his boyfriend is. But now with his not legally-but-morally ex-wife?

Absolutely fucking never.

"Uh yeah, so how good is the school?" Shannon asks, sitting herself down on the couch. "It's really great, a little preppy but the classes are smaller and the school has people who can help with Christopher's needs without making him feel like a burden" Eddie stays away from the couch, away from her.

Keys jangle down the hall and then Buck is rushing down the hall, Shannon looks up at the noise. "I'm gonna go pick up Christopher, do you want him to stay over at Athena and Bobby's for the night or Hen and Karen's?" Buck asks.

Buck smiles as Eddie ' you're doing great' it says. "Why don't you bring him here so I can meet him?" Shannon asked, shrugging her shoulders as she stands.

Buck's eyes dart towards Eddie immediately, and Eddie doesn't know what to say, he wants to say no, no fucking way, you abandoned him, you left us, you left me.

But in a way Eddie is glad she did, if she hadn't ever left he wouldn't have met Buck, he wouldn't have Emma. Emma his sweet little girl who babbles incoherently and tugs at his hair and nose.

"You know what Buck, uh take him out for ice cream, he's been great this week. Shannon and I are almost done" Buck trusts him, so he nods his head at Eddie and strides over, placing a kiss on his lips, hand on the side of his face, nipping at his lip, mine.

"I love you, see you soon" Buck starts walking to the door. "Love you too Buck" he can almost feel Buck smile and he feels himself smile.

The second Buck leaves Shannon is turning to him. "Are you not gonna let me see Christopher?" She asks.

"Not yet. I don't forgive you. Or trust you. But I will let you see him." Eddie speaks confidently.

···

They talk for 30 more minutes about the school and eventually, Eddie knows he has to say it.

"Shannon I want a divorce" he blurts out into a moment of silence. Shannon looks at him stunned for a moment before her face softens.

"I know Eddie, have you signed then already?" She asks, pressing her knees together, she looks sad and almost like she's about to cry.

"We still need to work out a custody agreement," Eddie says, and he looks at her face and he just knows, "you're still in love with me aren't you?" He asked.

"Of course I am still in love with you Eddie. You're you. But you're with Buck now, and while I still love you, if your happy and Christopher is happy I can move on." Shannon smiles at him, and Eddie knows she means it.

And Eddie knows it's gonna be okay.

···

Buck texted that he Shannon would be home soon, so Eddie wakes up Emma, he can't have her asleep past 5 or she won't go down for bed. Shannon is gone and next week will meet with the school for an interview.

And next Sunday they're going to go to their divorce lawyer.

Buck comes home a minute later, Emma is on the floor on her little play mat, staring up at the dangling toys.

Christopher comes in first holding a small cardboard pink bowl pushing a spoon of chocolate peanut butter ice cream into his mouth.

Buck comes in next, holding two pink bowls and Christopher's backpack on his shoulder.

"Hey, buddy!" Eddie says, Christopher hugs his leg with his free arm, giggling. "Hey dad" he walks off towards his room. "Kitchen with food Christopher!" And he turns right around to walk to the kitchen.

Buck comes in and presses a kiss against his forehead. "I got you some, plain vanilla with Caramel drizzle and chocolate chips" Eddie loves this man, loves him so much for all the stupid little details he remembers.

"And this other cup is a little bit of everything so that Emma can pick her favorite" Eddie laughs, pressing his forehead up against his boyfriends. "Your the best. I love you Evan" Eddie pecks his lips.

"I love You too Eddie" Buck runs his nose along his cheek. "You did so well today Eddie. Proud of you. Got Chris into a good school and is finally getting a divorce" Buck trails off, looking off at the floor. "Two years into a relationship" Eddie rolled his eyes fondly and kissed Buck's birthmark.

"Let's teach our daughter that vanilla is the best ice cream flavor" Eddie whispers, Buck bursts out laughing.

"No, it's Neapolitan. All the way" Eddie rolls his eyes again. There's no winning with Buck, but maybe that's not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow me on tumblr for more 911 stuff @eliottsevak


End file.
